1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a belt saw machine, more particularly to a cutter guard device for a belt saw machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional belt saw machine is shown to comprise a C-shaped frame 1 and upper and lower drive rollers 2 mounted on the frame 1. An endless belt cutter 3 is trained on the drive rollers 2. A cutter replacement device 4 is mounted on the frame 1, and includes a push rod 401 coupled operably to the upper drive roller 2 for moving the same downwardly when replacement of the belt cutter 3 is intended.
The frame 1 is formed with a notch 101 through which a work piece (not shown) extends when cutting the latter. A portion of the belt cutter 3 is exposed from the frame 1 at the notch 101. The belt saw machine further includes a cutter guard device 6 for protecting the hands of the operator of the belt saw machine when cutting the work piece. The conventional cutter guard device 6 is formed as an angled plate, and includes amounting plate portion 601 and a blocking plate portion 602 transverse to the mounting plate portion 601. The mounting plate portion 601 is mounted adjustably on the frame 1 via a guard adjustment device 5. By operating an adjustment bolt 501 of the guard adjustment device 5, the cutter guard device 6 can be adjusted vertically relative to the frame 1 to correspond with the thickness of the work piece to be cut. As such, when cutting the work piece, the part of the belt cutter 3 that is exposed from the frame 1 at the notch 101 and that is above the work piece can be concealed by the cutter guard device 6 for enhancing safety during use.
A main drawback associated with the use of the conventional cutter guard device 6 resides in that the latter renders replacement of the belt cutter 3 inconvenient to conduct. In view of the integral construction of the cutter guard device 6, it has to be removed from the frame 1 before replacement of the belt cutter 3 can be conducted, and reassembled onto the frame 1 after completing replacement of the belt cutter 3.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a cutter guard device that does not require removal from a frame of a belt saw machine when replacing a belt cutter of the latter.
According to the present invention, a cutter guard device is adapted for use in a belt saw machine, and includes a stationary hinge leaf formed with a first knuckle unit, a movable hinge leaf formed with a second knuckle unit, and a hinge pin extending through the first and second knuckle units, thereby permitting rotation of the movable hinge leaf relative to the stationary hinge pin about the hinge pin for movement between a cutter concealing position and a cutter exposing position. The movable hinge leaf is further slidable relative to the stationary hinge leaf along the hinge pin between a retaining position and a pivoting position. The movable hinge leaf is movable between the cutter concealing and cutter exposing positions when the movable hinge leaf is disposed in the pivoting position on the hinge pin. A retention unit retains releasably the movable hinge leaf in the cutter concealing position when the movable hinge leaf is further disposed in the retaining position on the hinge pin.